


Eyes in the dark

by DeadAF_nightmare



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel Ciel, Blindfolds, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Established Relationship, M/M, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAF_nightmare/pseuds/DeadAF_nightmare
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel experiment with sensory deprivation.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Eyes in the dark

Sebastian was strong, Ciel thought, there was no doubt about that. And he was strong in so many of the various ways a man could be strong. Strong hands placed on Ciel's skin in a parody of divine healing or exorcism, the laying on of hands. Strong arms, shoulders, torso, dense and sturdy. A strong face, for all those delicate features – strong jaw under that lush mouth, those fine cheeks. Strong brow; expressive and distinctive. Strong eyes, glittering and dark, lit from inside like an angel's.

And his character, too, was strong. The sort of strength that yielded when necessary, that survived no matter the cost. His spirit, his essence, the demon inside that handsome vessel: its strength was as clear to Ciel as moonlight, it gleamed out of him, all that reflected glory. A beautiful, terrible sort of strength, like the tensile strength of spider silk.

And so Ciel's impression of him, when blindfolded, was initially one of sheer, unspeakable power.

The fabric over his eyes was merely a physical manifestation of a grace-deep binding. A metaphysical darkness that cloaked each of his many eyes. The material was etched with intricate runes, wards that even Ciel had little knowledge of but which Sebastian had meticulously mapped out in thin little tracings of his own blood before tying the dark cloth tight and obscuring Ciel's vision utterly.

It had left him unmoored. Oddly anxious at first, this sudden and appalling loss of sight, and he hadn't settled until Sebastian had set his hands on him (strong hands, strong and warm and dry, like an autumn leaf fire) and hushed him quiet again.

“I've got you,” he'd said, in that canyon-deep voice, “I've got you, angel,” and Ciel had felt his touch on planes no human could comprehend, that dust-soft touch at the edges of his inner brightness, sure and grounding.

“I can't see you,” Ciel had said, uselessly.

“That's rather the point, yes.”

Ciel had reached out blindly, then, with his hands – panic flitting like a bird in the cage of his chest. He hadn't meant to move, but this blackness was so new, so total...

“Easy, easy.” Sebastian caught Ciel's hand between his own and held it firmly. That firmness was reassuring, in ways Ciel had no words for. He felt Sebastian start to stroke his hand, warming the skin, warming the angel inside it. It was as if Sebastian's touch called him to the surface, had his grace rising and straining towards him unbidden.

It was strange. After so long bound to this vessel, Ciel had begun to inhabit it in a way he had never experienced in all his many years before, so much so that it was only now, with one of his senses entirely blocked on both the physical and spiritual planes, that he was becoming aware again of all the ways in which his true body did not quite fit into the human body he wore over it. The expanses the vessel contained and could not quite contain.

He was hyper-aware, it seemed, of the places where Sebastian was touching him. As if the loss of one sense had enhanced all the others. He perceived Sebastian, but could not see him. He perceived that Sebastian was powerful, yes. But also gentle, capable of great delicacy, of tenderness. His hands where they stroked Ciel's bare flank were soft as the padded paws of a great cat, lion-plush, lion-dangerous, all that power...

“How's it feeling, sweetheart?”

Ciel concentrated on making his voice work, his human voice. Concentrated on making words that wouldn't blow out the electric lights, set wind racing about the room. He was so preoccupied with the loss of sight that it felt like more effort than usual to focus on the question, to formulate a response to it. “It's strange. It feels... more.” He wasn't making any sense, but the English language was so desperately inadequate. “I can't-”

“You can,” Sebastian cooed, despite having no way of knowing what Ciel was about to say. “Of course you can.”

“Sebastian.” Ciel recognized that his voice sounded different to usual; deep and soft, pleading.

“Right here, pet.”

“Don't leave me.”

A pause, and then he felt Sebastian squeeze his hand once again.

“Of course not. I'm right here, you can feel me. I'm not going anywhere.”

“It feels so strange. Like being asleep.”

“Surely being asleep didn't frighten you?”

“Not... once I adjusted to it. But it was always strange.”

Another pause and Ciel wanted so much to see the expression on Sebastian's face as he finally said, “I see.”

“This is better,” Ciel rushed to say. “It's better to not be alone.”

He wasn't quite sure why this was the point at which Sebastian kissed him. He found he was rarely entirely sure of why Sebastian did anything. But he sank into the sensation of it, into the places where Sebastian's gentle lips brushed feather-soft on his own until he couldn't help but strain up into that touch, his hands blindly groping for Sebastian's shoulders, shuddering at the flesh-warm give of bare skin where he'd expected clothes. He felt clumsy. New again, as he'd been the first time he'd summoned the courage to touch his mouth to Sebastian's. Sebastian had laughed, back then, but it was a kind sort of laugh, the sort of laugh that crinkled the corners of his eyes like tinfoil, and he had taken Ciel's borrowed face in his hands and adjusted it to the angle he wanted, holding Ciel still and showing him, with infinite patience, how it was done.

Now Ciel felt, also, the places where Sebastian's unhurried touch sank deeper. The invisible places where the blurry edges of them merged, dark and light, fire and air, the places where Sebastian touched something elemental in him, those black wisps of him that licked and curled down Ciel's throat and burned his chest like strong alcohol. If he had to describe it to a human, then a kiss was the closest comparison he would have been able to come up with. Like lips and tongue and teeth; though truly Sebastian had no mouth and Ciel had many.

Ciel let his hands explore where his eyes could not. Ran them down Sebastian's sides, squeezed his waist, warm handfuls of flesh that could never, even blindfolded, be mistaken for human. Not with that power inside him, that energy ticking over below the skin like an idling engine.

“You like this vessel,” Sebastian murmured, close to Ciel's ear, voice all smug with it, so sure of Ciel's regard, as if he was easier to read than ever like this.

“Very much,” Ciel replied, gravely serious.

“Like a good suit,” Sebastian continued, his breath all hot on the delicate shell of Ciel's ear, his wicked teeth briefly grazing the soft lobe. “And I wear it so well.”

Ciel smiles at that. Shakes his head minutely. “It's more than that.”

“Is it, now?”

“Yes. As mine is to me.”

“And what is yours to you?”

He felt Sebastian run a confident finger down his sternum, felt his skin shiver into goosebumps under that touch. Sebastian always touched him with utter assurance, almost ownership, as if he thought Ciel belonged to him.

“It's part of me. Like...” He skimmed his hands over Sebastian's upper arms, then down the front of his chest. Feeling his way around a body he'd grown intimately familiar with. “It's like a tattoo. I've chosen to make it part of my physical appearance.” He moved closer, into Sebastian's arms. Felt them encircle him, felt Sebastian's chest against his own somewhat smoother skin, the scratch of his hair on Ciel's neck where he was mouthing at his chin, scraping his teeth oh so gently over the muscle. “As have you,” Ciel stammered, swaying a little under Sebastian's attention, “with yours.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian ran the back of two fingers over the blindfold, and Ciel shuddered. This was powerful magic. Dark and old, thick like clotting blood.

“What made you suggest this?” Ciel asked, lifting a hand to gesture at his blindfolded face.

He felt Sebastian shrug. Felt the air that movement displaced.

“The same usual, boring things,” he said, and dug his fingers into Ciel's hips so sharply it caused the angle to suck in a breath. “Wanting to overwhelm you. To make you vulnerable.” And now his kisses were sharper, stronger, biting at Ciel's mouth fiercely, at the rough-stubbled pad of his cheek, at his jaw, the space just behind his ear. Kisses that would leave marks, if Ciel permitted his body to retain them. “Wanting you at my mercy,” he growled and licked a lineup Ciel's throat that left tingles in its wake like static electricity.

“You're beautiful,” Ciel found himself saying, helplessly. He felt Sebastian laugh against his skin.

“You can't see a bloody thing.”

“I don't need to.” He fanned his hands over Sebastian's face and let just a little of himself out to touch Sebastian, to play, to peek up from under the landscape of his human skin like a shy creature, bioluminous like a pilot fish, he let it glow and grow and touch, let it shape itself to Sebastian like the sun to an eclipsing moon. “I can feel that you're beautiful,” he rasped, in a voice like thunder. “I can taste it.”

“Oh yes? That's rather kinky.” Sebastian sounded almost composed, for all that his voice was a little choked, a little inhuman. “What do I taste like, then, angel?”

Ciel smiled and knew it was a fearsome thing – fixed and strange, a rictus, his vessel slipping like a dress down one shoulder to show glimpses of the bareness beneath.

“Like soot and earth. Like scorched ground, burned bridges. Terrifying. Compelling.”

“How poetic.”

Fingers on the back of his head, then; briefly stroking through his hair, fingertips on his scalp that made Ciel want to arch into that touch like a cat; then the blindfold unfastening, Sebastian slipping it from his face. Ciel blinking, owlish and startled, in the sudden brightness. Safely tucked back inside his vessel, locked away, as prim and proper as ever.

He pouts.

“Why did you take it off?”

“Don't pout, feathers,” Sebastian says, smiling all fond and indulgent and touching one finger to Ciel's mouth. “I didn't want to push it for this first go. We can always play again another time.”

Ciel takes the scrap of fabric from his hands. Midnight blue, and silky as water. He doesn't want to know what it is made of, what Sebastian had to do to obtain it, what it cost him to modify it the way he has.

“I still don't really understand why.”

“It's a human thing. Blindfolds and furry handcuffs and all that. Spicing things up in the bedroom.”

“But we aren't in a bedroom.”

“You know what I mean, don't pretend I've left you with any innocence still intact.”

Ciel pointedly does not respond to that ridiculous statement. “And we aren't human.”

They don't really do bedroom things, sexual relations, like the humans do. Oh, sure, they've slotted their genitals together in all manner of configurations, and many of them did indeed feel physically pleasurable. But it wasn't the point of it. None of that was, not the transitory high of orgasm or the slow build of pleasure before it, not arousal at the start or the flush of released endorphins afterwards. So for many of their encounters, now, they simply forgo such things. There is no beginning or end, no neat delineation of their time together into sex and not sex, foreplay and afterglow, pain and pleasure, indulgence and deprivation.

Nothing, Ciel maintains, nothing can compare with the ecstasy of communion with your own kind. But this... this sacrilegious trading of favours and intimacies between angel and demon... it compels him in a way nothing has before it.

Sebastian is beautiful. Strong. An unholy mingling of the human and the inhuman, bridging the gap between life and afterlife, physical and incorporeal. Ciel is drawn to him as he is drawn to all humanity – helplessly, like a blind thing unable to see the sun but feeling it, still, feeling its heat on his skin. And beneath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a fanfic ever! So feedback would be very much appreciated. :)
> 
> Can always find me on Twitter at @DeadAFnightmare


End file.
